


The Lurgy

by imalright



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright
Summary: “Oh no, Leo,” Elise says, her voice dripping with sorrow, “You’ve caught it.”Leo barely looks up from his book. “Caught what, Elise?”curiouscat prompt: Elise tells everyone Leo's got the lurgy, but he doesn't know what it is and it takes him an embarrassingly long time to realise lurgy means fake illness like cooties. Everyone Elise tells plays along, including Beruka on strict orders from Camilla.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Lurgy

“Oh no, Leo,” Elise says, her voice dripping with sorrow, “You’ve caught it.”

Leo barely looks up from his book. “Caught what, Elise?”

Elise stomps her foot once. Twice. Leo sighs and closes his book, giving Elise his full attention. She crosses her arms.

“This is serious!” she insists.

Leo waits.

“Come _on,_ Leo,” she rolls her eyes, “Ugh, I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. It’s so obvious.”

Leo waits. This time she doesn’t explain herself and it becomes a battle of wills. Unfortunately for Leo’s pride, he’s got shit to do, and he would really rather get this over with.

_“What?”_ he hisses.

“You’ve got the lurgy!” she explains thoroughly. Leo opens his mouth to ask for clarification when he’s cut off

“The lurgy?” Niles strolls up beside them and leans over Leo with his shoulder on top of his head. He’s heavy. “Oh, dear. Can anything be done, Lady Elise?”

“No,” she says. Leo swallows. “I’m afraid it’s incurable.”

* * *

Leo finds no reference to _the lurgy_ in any texts. It doesn’t seem to be magical, it’s not common enough to be cataloged in books on household cures, he’s even gone through complex medical books in his search for information. He’d think it was made up if it weren’t for the gentle tone Niles has begun using. He’d think it was made up if it weren’t for Odin’s sudden somber tone upon Leo’s inquiry. 

“The _lurgy?!”_ Peri repeats. She takes him in with big, worried eyes. “Who gave you the lurgy?!”

Leo sighs. “I don’t _know!_ I don’t even know what it is.”

“I’ll kill whoever gave you the lurgy.” Peri pulls a knife out of who-knows-where and brandishes it around. “Where are they? Show them to me!”

“How is it transmitted?” Leo asks exasperatedly. 

“I’ll _kill_ them,” Peri declares. She turns and stomps away and, as she turns a corner she shouts, “I’ll KILL them!”

“Yikes,” a familiar voice says behind him, “What did you do?”

Leo spins around and comes face-to-face with Selena, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. He regards her for a moment. She regards him back.

“Selena,” he greets.

“Prince Leo,” she greets back.

He decides not to waste any time. “Have you heard of ‘the lurgy’?”

Her face grows pensive. “Why?” she asks.

“Apparently I have it,” he says. Best to be straightforward. “I can’t find any information.”

A pause.

“You don’t know the lurgy?” she asks, her voice flat. 

“Do _you?”_

Selena looks him up and down. She takes a deep breath and says, “I think it’s best if I don’t tell you.”

* * *

Leo’s losing sleep.

_Incurable doesn’t mean terminal,_ he repeatedly tells himself, _Incurable doesn’t mean terminal. Incurable doesn’t mean terminal._

But Beruka’s been watching him through the bookshelves in the library. She hasn’t bothered to hide and she won’t tell him why, but he knows. 

* * *

“Lord Leo,” Odin flourishes his hand in a way Leo can’t follow, “You appear positively weary. I have arrived in your time of greatest need to escort you to your chambers where you may fall into the realm of dreams and awake restored. Please, come.”

Leo returns his attention to the spread of books open in front of him. He doesn’t bother to respond.

“He means it, milord,” Laslow pops through the door and grins. “Lord Xander sent me to ensure you get proper rest.”

Leo ignores them both.

“You’ll get nowhere researching while exhausted,” Odin taps his desk and Leo’s eyes snap up to him. “If you haven’t found a cure for the lurgy yet, you always have tomorrow.”

“Hm?” Laslow asks from behind Odin. “The lurgy?”

The look that crosses Odin’s face is nothing short of devilish. 

“Oh no, Laslow, you’ve never heard of the abomination known as _The Lurgy?”_ Odin strikes a dramatic pose with his elbow pointing a direction it shouldn’t be. He has Leo’s full attention. “An unfortunate happenstance to be sure. I shall remain optimistic that you, yourself, haven’t been infected, but…”

Leo collapses in his chair with a huff.

“O-Odin!” Laslow flushes bright red. Leo closes his eyes. “If you think I’m — if I could be —”

A whistle. “Perhaps you should confer with Lady Elise?”

“Perhaps I should!”

Footsteps. The door shuts. Leo opens one eye and stares Odin down. He looks pleased with himself.

“It’s not even real,” Leo says, “Is it?”

“Alas, milord,” Odin says with a bow, “Who can say what is real?”

**Author's Note:**

> *doesn't post for three months* *posts this*
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/punchyfakegamer)


End file.
